


Beach Trip

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Ryutaro dragged Deneb to the beach. Why Deneb? Because everyone was busy and he could make candy.</p><p>Written: June 15, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.
> 
> Warnings: None really, though if you squint you can see some Seig/Deneb (and yes, that is for you yugikitsune).
> 
> AN: Prompt 9: Seig/Deneb/Ryuta hurt/comfort story with the prompt “beach.” I’m not entirely sure this really fits into hurt comfort, but I kinda like the way it turned out. Also HOLY CRAP, SEIG ISN’T A RAPIST!!!! For once, I’ve written Seig in a story (with him actually being involved) where he isn’t a rapist or, at the very least, a very conniving person.

It all started when Ryutaro dragged Deneb to the beach. Why Deneb? Well, Kuma-chan was asleep so he couldn’t play on the beach now. If the dragon imagin had brought along Kame-chan, the blue-eyed male would’ve been too busy flirting with everyone around them to play. Momotaros-no-baka wouldn’t have been any fun since they didn’t exactly get along at the best of times plus the red imagin was absolutely terrified to get near anything with water that was deeper than their bathtub. Ryotaro was busy helping nee-chan with the café so neither of them could come, and Yuto wasn’t even an option to the purple-eyed male’s way of thinking. Therefore he was left with Deneb, though at least the green imagin would be willing enough to play in the san and water. Plus he could conjure up candy from nowhere! Everyone knew that nothing made a beach trip better than candy and a playmate.

That was why, on one sunny Saturday afternoon, Ryutaros could be found dragging the green-eyed male behind him as he made a bee-line for the beach, the poor green imagin stumbling along and simply trying to keep up while also apologizing to passers by that the overenthusiastic purple-streaked male was running into. Deneb barely had time to make sure the purple imagin – who often forgot just how _vulnerable_ his relatively new human form _was_ to injury – had put on sunscreen before said childish imagin took off towards the water.

Deneb took a moment to lay out the green and purple beach blanket, put down the cooler, and set up the sun umbrella before the green-eyed male flopped down onto said towel to catch his breath, chasing after the hyperactive purple imagin was hard work – not that he’d complain if it might, _somehow_ , get said imagin to accept Yuto faster. Deneb was tired enough that, at first, he hadn’t even noticed the blindingly white blanket and umbrella next to his spot, though he certainly noticed when the owner of said items spoke up.

"Ah, Friend Four, I see you are here with bozu today. Are my other retainers elsewhere?" came Seig's voice from next to the green-eyed male.

Startled, Deneb stared at the white streaked male next to him before, blushing, he realized he was supposed to be answering the question and replied, "Ah, yes, it is just Ryutaros and myself today. Yuto, Nogami, and the taros-tachi were all busy."

"Hmm," Seig said simply and paused for a moment before continuing, "well, since you are here today Friend Four, you can help your Lord out. Your Lord was unable to put sunscreen on his back, and it would be unseemly for such a dignified person to be tanned so."

The green streaked male smiled and agreed, always happy to help someone. Deneb had barely finished rubbing in the last of the sunscreen when there was a sudden cry of excitement and a very wet purple-eyed male came running up.

"Omoshiroi-tori is here too!" Ryuta cried happily, almost jumping onto the blanket – seawater, sand, and all – before Deneb went to intercept him.

"Ah! Ryuta! You need to dry off before you get on the blankets otherwise they'll be uncomfortable later." Deneb pleaded, hoping the other imagin would listen for once.

The amethyst-eyed male pouted for a moment before he said, "Fine. I just came to get Odebu because you said you'd go into the water with me."

"I will, I promise. Let me just finish setting up our stuff, and I'll be right out, ok?" Deneb said, internally sighing slightly in relief.

"Alright! I'll be waiting!" Ryutaros cried for running back towards the ocean.

"Don't go out too far!" Deneb called, smiling after the purple streaked male. The green-eyed male then turned to get the water that Seig demanded before heading towards the ocean. He had only gone a couple of steps when he saw Ryutaros – who had wandered out pretty far into the water despite any warnings – suddenly get toppled by a wave. Deneb waited, watching for the purple imagin's head to break the surface again.

When Ryutaros didn't appear after several seconds, Deneb panicked. Running towards the water, the green streaked male yelled to the mostly empty beach, "Help! Help! Ryutaros didn't come up!"

Whatever the green-eyed male expected in response, it was certainly not for a certain white imagin to outstrip him before diving into the water not far from where the dragon imagin had gone under. Seig surfaced just as Deneb reached the spot, a coughing Ryutaros hanging onto his shoulder, and, together, they dragged Ryutaros back to their spot and set him down on the larger green and purple towel. Deneb began to hover around Ryutaros, offering him everything from a spare blanket to candy or water, while Seig simply laid back on his own blanket, looking for all the world as if he hadn't just dove into the ocean to save the dragon imagin.

After a couple of minutes – and some water and candy of course – Ryuta turned to Seig and, amazed, said, "Omoshiroi-tori saved me."

Dismissing the comment with a shrug, Seig simply replied, "Just as it is a retainer's job to protect and serve his Lord, it is also a Lord's job to watch over his loyal retainers."

Deneb smiled widely and began to thank the white imagin profusely. After a couple of minutes of this, with Seig simply waving away the thanks by saying it was natural, Deneb turned back to Ryutaros as the purple imagin was being oddly quiet.

"What do you want to do now Ryutaros?" Deneb asked the now slightly sullen imagin.

"I dunno," the amethyst-eyed male pouted, "my mouth still tastes funny, and I have water in my ears. This isn't fun anymore."

Deneb panicked for a second (What would Nogami-tachi say if Ryuta came back so upset?!) before he suddenly came up with a great idea. "Hey, Ryuta! Why don't you build a sand castle for Seig since he saved you and he's a lord."

The purple-streaked male seemed to think for a moment before he broke into a wide grin, "I can build omoshiroi-tori a _really_ big castle! And he can live there with all the other birdies!"

So saying, the dragon imagin grabbed his purple bucket and shovel before running a little away from the blanket to start building his "castle." Within moments, the childish imagin had a nice pile going, though it didn't yet look like a castle. Deneb smiled in relief and was about to go help when, to his shock, Seig stood up and walked over to where Ryutaros was currently building a castle for said white imagin.

"Bozu, your Lord shall help you build a suitable castle for his person," Seig stated before lowering himself down to sit beside Ryutaros (who had given a cry of joy at the statement).

"I'll help too!" Deneb cried out, smiling widely, before he grabbed his own green bucket and ran to get some water to help the sand hold it's castle-like shape eventually.

Between Seig and Ryutaros building and refining the shape of the castle and Deneb bringing water and shells for the castle, the three had a nice looking sand castle in the end, and the purple imagin had completely forgotten about the incident in the water from earlier. They actually spent so much time on the castle – with it turning out to be half as tall as Seig himself with numerous shells; little green, purple, and white flags courtesy of Deneb; and _lots_ of feathers courtesy of Seig – that, when they had finally finished, the sun was beginning to set, and Ryuta didn’t want to leave.

“But we can still have more fun! I don’t wanna go home yet!” Ryutaros whined, pouting slightly at the green imagin.

“But Ryuta,” Deneb pleaded, “Nogami-tachi will be worried about you if you don’t return home soon. Also, it’s almost dinnertime, and I’m sure you’re hungry. Maybe Airi-san has made something for everyone.”

With the prospect of Airi having made something for him to eat being dangled in front of him, Ryutaros quickly brightened up again, gathering together his stuff and helping Deneb pack up without complaint.

Bidding goodbye to Seig – with Ryuta promising to send him a drawing of the castle – Deneb and Ryutaros headed back to the Milk Dipper, Ryuta looking forward to dinner and to the next time he could go to the beach. Maybe he could bring along Kuma-chan, nee-chan, and Ryotaro next time.


End file.
